battle_girls_time_paradoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Date Masamune
Date Masamune is a main supporting character in Battle Girls Time Paradox. In the modern world, she is a teacher (known as Date-sensei by her students) and a descendant of the true Date Masamune. Date, (whose given name is unknown) in the first episode is transported to an only female populated land resembling the Warring States era, through her Mobile Phone, where she takes up the name of her ancestor. Role Date Masamune is really Date-sensei, Hideyoshi's school teacher from the modern world after she received mysterious text messages on her phone and finding an ancient scroll in her home, she was transported to the Warring States era, accidentally and almost by a chance bringing along her school student, Hideyoshi (whom she calls Hide-san). It was revealed that she was the woman who was handling the blue aura at the temple shrine in the first episode. In the fifth episode, she tells the other warriors about telling A Hundred Stories in order to escape from the forest safely. In episode 10, she confronts Mitsuhide with Sake to kill Nobunaga, and tells her to burn the Honnouji Residence (the place where Nobunaga, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi were currently lodging at that time) and steals the Crimson Armour from Oda Nobunaga, after distracting the main protagonists. Date Masamune's true identity was not recognised until the tenth episode of the series when Hideyoshi discovered that she had a true resembulance to her school teacher, when Date saved her life, from a fire. Date, takes the Crimson Armour, but is stopped by Tokugawa Ieyasu, who attacks Date and steals the Armour from her, after Tokugawa is defeated and the armour removed from her, Date tries to take the Armour again, but is stopped by Oda Nobunaga, who destroys it, calling it 'unneeded'. Date reveals her true identity to Hideyoshi, as her school teacher, and the two return to the modern world, after they received a farewell from the Oda Nobunaga and Akechi Mitsuhide Appearance Date, is a young woman with fair skin, light blue hair and yellowish-brown eyes. In the modern world, at her workplace, she ties her hair in a bun, she wears a white shirt, a smart blue jacket and matching pencil skirt. As a warrior in the female Warring States, her appearance remains the same, though her outfit and hairstyle changes, her hair is worn down, and she wears a bra, with a long jacket on top of that, a skirt, boots, gloves, a helmet displaying Masamune's famous crescent moon, a black eye patch over her left eye. Her main outfit in the Warring States is mostly the colour blue with some gold and white. Personality In the modern world, Date is a confident woman who wants the best for Hideyoshi, she tells her that its good to have hobbies as long as one also works hard at their studies. In the female Warring States era, she is aloof, independent and mysterious, though even in this dimension, she saves Hideyoshi's life and helps her on several occasions, whilst mainly staying away from her presence. She also gives advice to other characters in the era. Powers and Abilities Like Hideyoshi, she has no form of powers. She also doesn't use a weapon during the series. Trivia She is named after Date Masamune, a legendary man who fought in the Warring States. Yuka Hirata provides her voice in the anime. Category:Characters